Omens Of Innocence
by WinterBlossom
Summary: Rated for language.-
1. Default Chapter

Author: For all who read this, Please, you have a little thing called free will. So, read it if you are interested... If not don't read it. It's really simple. Alas, I am an open person you are by law able to express your opinions freely, but remember _I_ to cherish the First Amendment and the open ways of the internet and this site. _Flame me, see if I care, I will not sink to your level (Flamers) as to insult you like an impudent, selfish child._ I believe the pairings are blunt and obvious in the summary, so with that final thought tell me what you think!

* * *

**Omens of Innocence**

**  
  
To see a World in a Grain of Sand  
And a Heaven in a Wild Flower,  
Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand  
And Eternity in an hour.  
  
A Robin Red breast in a Cage  
Puts all Heaven in a Rage.  
A dove house fill'd with doves & Pigeons  
Shudders Hell thro' all its regions.  
A dog starve'd at his Master's Gate  
Predicts the ruin of the State.  
A Horse Misus'd upon the Road  
Calls to Heaven for Human Blood.  
Each outcry of the hunted Hare  
A fibre from the Brain does tear.  
A skylark wounded in the wing  
A Cherubim does cease to sing.  
The Game Cock clip'd & arm'd for fight  
Does the Rising Sun affright.  
Every Wolf's & Lion's howl  
Raises from Hell a Human Soul.  
The wild deer wand'ring here & there  
Keeps the Human Sould from Care.  
The Lamb misus'd brings Public strife  
And yet forgives the Butcher's Knife.  
The Bat that flits at Close at Eve  
Has left the Brain that won't Believe.  
The Owl that calls upon the Night  
Speaks the Unbeliever's fright.  
He who shall hurt the little Wren  
Shall never be belov'd by Men.  
He who the Ox to wrath has mov'd  
Shall never be by Woman lov'd.  
The wanton Boy that kills the Fly  
Shall feel the Spider's emnity.  
He who torments the Chafer's sprite  
Weaves a Bower in endless Night.  
The Catterpiller on the Leaf  
Repeats to the thy Mother's grief.  
Kill not the Moth nor Butterfly,  
For the Last Judgement Draweth nigh.  
He who shall train the Horse to War  
Shall never pass the Polar Bar.  
The Beggar's Dog & Widow's Cat,  
Feed them & thou wilt grow fat.  
The Gnat that sings his Summer's song  
Poison gets from Slander's tongue.  
The poison of the Snake & Newt  
Is the sweat of Envy's Foot.  
The Poison of the Honey Bee  
Is the Artist's Jealousy.  
The Prince's Robes & Beggar's Rags  
Are Toadstools on the Miser's Bags.  
A truth that's told with bad intent  
Beats all Lies you can invent.  
It is right it should be so;  
Man was made for Joy & Woe,  
And when this we rightly know  
Thro' the World we safely go.  
Joy & Woe are woven fine  
A Clothing for the Soul divine:  
Under every grief & pine  
Runs a joy with silken twine.  
The Babe is more than swadling Bands:  
Throughout all these Human Lands  
Tools were made, & Born were hands,  
Every Farmer understands.  
Every Tear in Every Eye  
Becomes a Babe in Eternity;  
This is caught by Females bright  
And return'd to its own delight.  
The Bleat, the Bark, Bellow & Roar  
Are Waves that Beat on Heaven's Shore.  
The Babe that weeps the Rod beneath  
Writes Revenge in realms of death.  
The Beggar's Rags, fluttering in Air,  
Does to Rags the Heavens tear.  
The Soldier arm'd with Sword & Gun  
Palsied strikes the Summer's Sun.  
The poor Man's Farming is worth more  
Then all the Gold on Afric's Shore.  
One Mite wrung from the Lab'rer's hands  
Shall buy & sell the Miser's Lands:  
Or, if protected from on high,  
Does that whole Nation sell & buy.  
He who mocks the Infant's Faith  
Shall be mock'd in Age & Death.  
He who shall teach the Child to Doubt  
The rotthing Gave shall ne'er get out.  
He who respects the Infant's faith  
Triumphs over Hell & Death.  
The Child's Toys & the Old Man's Reasons  
Are the Fruits of the Two seasons.  
The Questioner who sits so sly,  
Shall never know how to Reply.  
He who replies to words of Doubt  
Doth put the Light of Knowledge out.  
The Strongest Poison ever known  
Came from Ceasar's Laurel Crown.  
Nought can deform the Human Race  
Like to the Armour's iron brace.  
When Gold & Gems adorn the Plow  
To peaceful Arts shall Envy Bow.  
A Riddle or the Cricket's Cry  
Is to Doubt a fit Reply.  
The Emmet's Inch & Eagle's Mile  
Make Lame Philosophy to smile.  
He who Doubts from what he sees  
Will ne'er Believe, do wat you Please.  
If the Sund & Moon should doubt,  
They'd immediately Go out.  
To be in a Passion you Good may do,  
But no Good if a Passion is in you.  
The Whore & Gambler by the State  
Licenc'd build that Nation's Fate.  
The Harlot's cry from Street to Street  
Shall weave Old England's winding Sheet.  
The Winner's Shout the Loser's Curse  
Dance before dead England's Hearse.  
Every night & every Morn  
Some to Misery are Born.  
Every Morn & every Night  
Some are Born to sweet delight.  
Some are Born to sweet delight,**

**  
Some are Born to Endless Night.  
We are led to Believe a Lie  
When we see not Thro' the Eye,  
Which was Born in a Night to perish in a Night,  
When the Soul Slept in Beams of Light.  
God Appears & God is Light  
To those poor Souls who dwell in Night,  
But does a Human Form Display  
To those who Dwell in Realms of day.**

_**By William Blake**_

_**Auguries Of Innocence**_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1_ **Oh! What A Miserable Start**

Kagome sighed, today was a horrible day. Not that her many others were perfect, granted. Still, she was awoken by her brother at the crack of dawn. There, that just screams the starting of a bad day. But, oh no, fate just wanted her hair to become too tangled to brush.

Not to mention she was half-asleep when ice water poured from her shower head. Grumpy, cold and with tangled hair she had burnt toast for breakfast. She was not happy, at all. (AN: I don't normally like AN's, but fate just does not like our Kagome today eh?)

Now, normally, Kagome by nature is cheerful in the morning. Today however, when rain started to pour down at the bus stop. She was far from cheerful, in fact the chattering of her three friends Ayumi, Yuka and Eri made her a soaked, unhappy teenage girl.

Apparently, common sense was not one of her friends many...qualities they were gifted with. Because Kagome's face was red and her expression was not angry from a seventh grader 'stealing" Hojo from her.

No, no, no, she was furious that her Geometry book had been soaked by the rain. And she thought: It just could not get worse.

Now let's analyze where Kagome went wrong. Never say it cannot get any worse, just to be safe, don't even think it or...

When you are in first block English the teacher will call on you to read the most difficult sentence from the homework of last night, that was ruined by the rain. And then you get embarrassed in second block by sneezing from your cold (which was a gift from the rain too.) on the girl sitting in front of you.

The girl who happens to be rich and popular. But the fun does not stop there, oh, no. You, like Kagome are sent home sick from your reputation of having Ebola by a crazy grandfather.

Kagome, upon arrival of her home was 'ambushed' by a half- demon named Inu-Yasha, who complained about a certain girl that needs to go back to the Feudal Era of Japan.

Yep, Kagome and her day were just about screwed completely when she sneezed upon the said Half-Demon Inu-Yasha. Who was not pleased...


	2. The Ponderings of an Ordinary Girl

Authors Note: Thank you to all that have reviewed, even though there are not many, those few of you that review are all that matters. And thank you once again, because you reviews inspire me too write, even though I am not the best writer out there. (Of which I am well aware.)

* * *

**Omens of Innocence**

**Chapter Two : The Ponderings of an Ordinary Girl **

* * *

Kagome sighed; it had been a long, miserable day. First the bad morning and then when she was sent home from school she sneezed all over Inuyasha. How mortified she was. But, then again, he did deserve it for yelling at her when she was sick. 

Seriously, how rude can a person get? Well, then again Inu-Yasha isn't just any ordinary person. Hell, he isn't even human, or demon for that matter. He's half-demon. But then again, there is that whole being called a half-breed all of his life. What's so bad about that anyways? He's a powerful as any full-demon, plus he has those adorable white, fuzzy dog ears.

Seriously, I wish he would just let me touch them. I know he likes it, how else can you explain how he gets this cute, and content look on his face? Really, who is he trying to kid by acting mad afterwards? Besides, even Shippou admits that most demons love for their tails or (In Inu-Yasha's case) their ears. Speaking of tails, besides Shippou, Kouga is the only demons I know of that have tails in human form.

Well, Sesshoumaru is a full-blooded dog demon; he must have one in human form.

I really would like to know. That white kimono is probably misleading, because I know what Inu-Yasha looks like underneath his kimono. At this thought Kagome began to feel her self blush.

You know that slow heat that creeps up on you. Well, that's the kind of blush Kagome was experiencing. She wasn't quite a cherry red...yet but she was close. Of course then Sango had to ask her if she was feeling alright, because she looked a little overheated. Oh yeah, she was...overheated with her thoughts. Sure they were pleasant enough but she was still embarrassed.

Trying to regain herself and not look stupid she told Sango that the hut was a little hot and she would be going outside to cool off. Quickly going outside she felt the cool night air she stood and resumed her thoughts, the less embarrassing ones that is. As she was thinking she noticed the stars were very beautiful. Too bad their beauty couldn't be seen like this back home. Home...she sighed wistfully. Home was where her mother was waiting, and worrying with her Grandfather and brother.

Who would've known, she Higurashi Kagome would be chasing after fragments of a magical jewel in the Feudal Era of Japan. Where demons of roamed. Also where the dead could be brought back to life, with swords or magic. Where ordinary girls like her could fall in love with obstinate half-demons.

Another wistful sigh escaped her. Where an ordinary girl like her could have her heart broken by being chose over the woman she was reincarnated from. Where danger lurks everywhere. But also... where she could meet people like Sango, Miroku and Shippou. Kagome almost smiled at the thought of the little situation between the demon slayer and the perverted monk.

They both loved each other, but never work up enough courage to tell the other. I can't wait to see what their children look like. With that last thought and a smile she began to walk back in.

But not before she had one last look at the sky. And what did she see? A shooting star. Make a wish. Kagome closed her eyes and thought: I wish that we could triumph over Naraku, and everyone can have a happy ending. And Kagome sniffled from her cold and returned to the hut.

Where, she was greeted with a certain monk's hand creeping to an unsuspecting demon slayer. Oh, and don't forget and sulking Inu-Yasha, a thinking Kaede and a sleeping Shippou. Yes, she hoped they triumphed over Naraku. For them, if not because how evil he is.

**Please Reveiw!**


End file.
